Carpool (1996 film)
| writer = | starring = | music = John Debney | cinematography = David M. Walsh | editing = | studio = Regency Enterprises | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = 89 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $17 million | gross = $3.3 million }} Carpool is a 1996 American comedy film directed by Arthur Hiller, written by Mark Christopher and Don Rhymer, and starring David Paymer and Tom Arnold. Plot Workaholic advertising executive of Bauer & Cole in Seattle, Daniel Miller has an important business meeting, but finds himself having to drive the neighborhood carpool for his sons, Bucky and Andrew, and their friends, Chelsea, Kayla, and Travis, when his wife gets sick. Stopping to get Danish for the kids at Hammerman's Gourmet To Go grocery store, things go even more awry when he finds himself a victim of a robbery. The situation worsens as Franklin Laszlo, the desperate owner of a carnival who had been contemplating a bank robbery of a nearby savings and loan, robs the robbers and takes Daniel and the kids hostage in their Toyota Previa van as his truck is blocked by an armored car. A comedic car chase ensues through Seattle. Daniel discovers the kids do not really respect him and they react better to Franklin. Cast * Tom Arnold as Franklin Laszlo * David Paymer as Daniel Miller * Rhea Perlman as Martha * Rachael Leigh Cook as Kayla * Rod Steiger as Mr. Hammerman * Kim Coates as Lt. Erdman * Mikey Kovar as Andrew Miller * Micah Gardener as Bucky Miller * Jordan Blake Warkol as Travis * Colleen Rennison as Chelsea * Ian Tracey as Neil * John Trench as Jerry * Stellina Rusich as Mrs. Miller * David Kaye as Scott Lewis * Obba Babatundè as Jeffery * Edie McClurg, Kathleen Freeman, and Miriam Flynn as Voices of Mrs. Laszlo, Franklin's mother Release Box office The film opened theatrically on August 23, 1996 in 1,487 venues nationwide and earned $1,628,482 in its first weekend, ranking thirteenth in the domestic box office. At the end of its run, it had grossed $3,325,651. Based on an estimated $17 million budget, it was a box office bomb. Critical reception The film was panned by critics. On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, it has a 13% score based on 23 reviews, with an average rating of 2.6/10. Metacritic reports a 15 out of 100 rating based on 10 critics, indicating "overwhelming dislike". Accolades Arnold tied with Pauly Shore for a 1996 Razzie Award in part for his role in the film as well as for Big Bully and The Stupids. References External links * * * * Category:1996 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1990s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:Chase films Category:Films scored by John Debney Category:Films directed by Arthur Hiller Category:Films set in Washington (state) Category:Films set in Seattle Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Film scores by John Debney